September 12
Events *490 BC – Battle of Marathon: The conventionally accepted date for the Battle of Marathon. The Athenians and their Plataean allies, defeat the first Persian invasion force of Greece. * 372 – Sixteen Kingdoms: Jin Xiaowudi, age 10, succeeds his father Jin Jianwendi as Emperor of the Eastern Jin dynasty. * 1185 – Emperor Andronikos I Komnenos brutally put to death in Constantinople. *1213 – Albigensian Crusade: Simon de Montfort, 5th Earl of Leicester, defeats Peter II of Aragon at the Battle of Muret. *1229 – The Aragonese army under the command of James I of Aragon disembarks at Santa Ponça, Majorca, with the purpose of conquering the island. *1309 – The First Siege of Gibraltar takes place in the context of the Spanish Reconquista pitting the forces of the Kingdom of Castile against the Emirate of Granada resulting in a Castilian victory. *1609 – Henry Hudson begins his exploration of the Hudson River while aboard the Halve Maen. *1683 – Austro-Ottoman War: Battle of Vienna – several European armies join forces to defeat the Ottoman Empire. *1814 – Battle of North Point: an American detachment halts the British land advance to Baltimore in the War of 1812. *1846 – Elizabeth Barrett elopes with Robert Browning. *1847 – Mexican–American War: the Battle of Chapultepec begins. *1848 – Switzerland becomes a Federal state. *1857 – The sinks about 160 miles east of Cape Hatteras, North Carolina, drowning a total of 426 passengers and crew, including Captain William Lewis Herndon. The ship was carrying 13–15 tons of gold from the California Gold Rush. *1885 – Arbroath 36–0 Bon Accord, a world record scoreline in professional Association football. *1890 – Salisbury, Rhodesia, is founded. *1897 – Tirah Campaign: Battle of Saragarhi. *1906 – The Newport Transporter Bridge is opened in Newport, South Wales by Viscount Tredegar. *1910 – Premiere performance of Gustav Mahler's Symphony No. 8 in Munich (with a chorus of 852 singers and an orchestra of 171 players. Mahler's rehearsal assistant conductor was Bruno Walter) *1919 – Adolf Hitler joins the German Workers' Party (later the Nazi Party). *1930 – In cricket Wilfred Rhodes ends his 1110-game first-class career by taking 5 for 95 for H.D.G. Leveson Gower's XI against the Australians. *1933 – Leó Szilárd, waiting for a red light on Southampton Row in Bloomsbury, conceives the idea of the nuclear chain reaction. *1938 – Adolf Hitler demands autonomy and self-determination for the Germans of the Sudetenland region of Czechoslovakia. *1940 – Cave paintings are discovered in Lascaux, France. * 1940 – An explosion at the Hercules Powder Company plant in Kenvil, New Jersey kills 51 people and injures over 200. *1942 – World War II: [[RMS Laconia (1921)|RMS Laconia]], carrying civilians, Allied soldiers and Italian POWs is torpedoed off the coast of West Africa and sinks with a heavy loss of life. * 1942 – World War II: First day of the Battle of Edson's Ridge during the Guadalcanal Campaign. U.S. Marines protecting Henderson Field on Guadalcanal are attacked by Imperial Japanese Army forces. *1943 – World War II: Benito Mussolini, dictator of Italy, is rescued from house arrest on the Gran Sasso in Abruzzi, by German commando forces led by Otto Skorzeny. *1944 – World War II: The liberation of Serbia from Nazi Germany continues. Bajina Bašta in western Serbia is among those liberated cities. Near Trier, American troops enter Germany for the first time. *1948 – Invasion of the State of Hyderabad by the Indian Army on the day after the Pakistani leader Muhammad Ali Jinnah's death. *1952 – Strange occurrences, including a monster sighting, take place in Flatwoods, West Virginia. *1953 – U.S. Senator and future President John Fitzgerald Kennedy marries Jacqueline Lee Bouvier at St. Mary's Church in Newport, Rhode Island. *1958 – Jack Kilby demonstrates the first integrated circuit. *1959 – Premiere of Bonanza, the first regularly scheduled TV program presented in color. * 1959 – The Soviet Union launches a large rocket, Lunik II, at the moon. *1961 – The African and Malagasy Union is founded. *1964 – Canyonlands National Park is designated as a National Park. *1966 – Gemini 11, the penultimate mission of NASA's Gemini program, and the current human altitude record holder (except for the Apollo lunar missions) *1970 – Dawson's Field hijackings: Palestinian terrorists blow up three hijacked airliners in Jordan, continuing to hold the passengers hostage in various undisclosed locations in Amman. *1974 – Emperor Haile Selassie of Ethiopia, 'Messiah' of the Rastafari movement, is deposed following a military coup by the Derg, ending a reign of 58 years. * 1974 – Juventude Africana Amílcar Cabral is founded in Guinea-Bissau. *1977 – South African anti-apartheid activist Steve Biko dies in police custody. *1979 – Indonesia is hit with an earthquake that measures 8.1 on the Richter scale. *1980 – Military coup in Turkey. *1983 – A Wells Fargo depot in West Hartford, Connecticut, United States, is robbed of approximately US$7 million by Los Macheteros. * 1983 – The USSR vetoes a United Nations Security Council Resolution deploring the Soviet shooting down of a Korean civilian jetliner on September 1. *1984 – Dwight Gooden sets the baseball record for strikeouts in a season by a rookie with 246, previously set by Herb Score in 1954. Gooden's 276 strikeouts that season, pitched in 218 innings, set the current record. *1988 – Hurricane Gilbert devastates Jamaica; it turns towards Mexico's Yucatán Peninsula 2 days later, causing an estimated $5 billion in damage. *1990 – The two German states and the Four Powers sign the Treaty on the Final Settlement with Respect to Germany in Moscow, paving the way for German reunification. *1992 – NASA launches [[Space Shuttle Endeavour|Space Shuttle Endeavour]] on STS-47 which marked the 50th shuttle mission. On board are Mae Carol Jemison, the first African-American woman in space, Mamoru Mohri, the first Japanese citizen to fly in a US spaceship, and Mark Lee and Jan Davis, the first married couple in space. * 1992 – Abimael Guzmán, leader of the Shining Path, is captured by Peruvian special forces; shortly thereafter the rest of Shining Path's leadership fell as well. *1994 – Frank Eugene Corder crashes a single-engine Cessna 150 into the White House's south lawn, striking the West wing and killing himself. *1999 – Indonesia announces it will allow international peace-keepers into East Timor. *2001 – Ansett Australia, Australia's first commercial interstate airline, collapses due to increased strain on the international airline industry, leaving 10,000 people unemployed. *2003 – The United Nations lifts sanctions against Libya after that country agreed to accept responsibility and recompense the families of victims in the 1988 bombing of Pan Am Flight 103. * 2003 – Iraq War: In Fallujah, U.S. forces mistakenly shoot and kill eight Iraqi police officers. *2005 – Hong Kong Disneyland opens in Penny's Bay, Lantau Island, Hong Kong. *2007 – Former Philippine President Joseph Estrada is convicted of the crime of plunder. *2008 – The 2008 Chatsworth train collision in Los Angeles between a Metrolink commuter train and a Union Pacific freight train kills 25 people. *2011 – The 9/11 Memorial Museum in New York City opens to the public. *2014 – Oscar Pistorius is found guilty of the culpable homicide of his girlfriend, Reeva Steenkamp. Births *1492 – Lorenzo de' Medici, Duke of Urbino (d. 1519) *1494 – Francis I of France (d. 1547) *1605 – William Dugdale, English genealogist and historian (d. 1686) *1688 – Ferdinand Brokoff, Czech sculptor (d. 1731) *1690 – Peter Dens, Flemish theologian and academic (d. 1775) *1725 – Guillaume Le Gentil, French astronomer (d. 1792) *1736 – Hsinbyushin, Burmese king (d. 1776) *1740 – Johann Heinrich Jung, German author and academic (d. 1817) *1768 – Benjamin Carr, English-American singer-songwriter, educator, and publisher (d. 1831) *1797 – Samuel Joseph May, American activist (d. 1871) *1812 – Edward Shepherd Creasy, English historian and jurist (d. 1878) * 1812 – Richard March Hoe, American engineer and businessman, invented the Rotary printing press (d. 1886) *1818 – Richard Jordan Gatling, American inventor, invented the Gatling gun (d. 1903) * 1818 – Theodor Kullak, German pianist, composer, and educator (d. 1882) *1830 – William Sprague, American businessman and politician, 27th Governor of Rhode Island (d. 1915) *1837 – Louis IV, Grand Duke of Hesse (d. 1892) *1852 – H. H. Asquith, English lawyer and politician, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (d. 1928) *1855 – Simon-Napoléon Parent, Canadian politician, 12th Premier of Quebec (d. 1920) *1856 – Johann Heinrich Beck, American composer and conductor (d. 1924) *1857 – Manuel Espinosa Batista, Colombian pharmacist and politician (d. 1919) *1862 – Carl Eytel, German-American painter and illustrator (d. 1925) *1866 – Freeman Freeman-Thomas, 1st Marquess of Willingdon, English cricketer and politician, 13th Governor General of Canada (d. 1941) *1875 – Matsunosuke Onoe, Japanese actor and director (d. 1926) *1880 – H. L. Mencken, American journalist and author (d. 1956) *1884 – Martin Klein, Estonian wrestler (d. 1947) *1885 – Heinrich Hoffmann, German photographer (d. 1957) *1888 – Maurice Chevalier, French actor, singer, and dancer (d. 1972) *1889 – Ugo Pasquale Mifsud, Maltese politician, 3rd Prime Minister of Malta (d. 1942) *1891 – Pedro Albizu Campos, Puerto Rican lawyer and politician (d. 1965) * 1891 – Arthur Hays Sulzberger, American publisher (d. 1968) *1892 – Alfred A. Knopf, Sr., American publisher, founded Alfred A. Knopf Inc. (d. 1984) *1894 – Billy Gilbert, American actor and singer (d. 1971) *1895 – Freymóður Jóhannsson, Icelandic painter and composer (d. 1973) *1897 – Grietje Jansen-Anker, Dutch super-centenarian (d. 2009) * 1897 – Irène Joliot-Curie, French chemist and physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1956) *1898 – Salvador Bacarisse, Spanish composer (d. 1963) * 1898 – Alma Moodie, Australian violinist and educator (d. 1943) * 1898 – Ben Shahn, Lithuanian-American painter and photographer (d. 1969) *1901 – Ben Blue, Canadian-American actor and singer (d. 1975) * 1901 – Shmuel Horowitz, Belarusian-Israeli agronomist and academic (d. 1999) *1902 – Juscelino Kubitschek, Brazilian physician and politician, 21st President of Brazil (d. 1976) * 1902 – Marya Zaturenska, Ukrainian-American poet and author (d. 1982) *1904 – István Horthy, Hungarian admiral (d. 1942) * 1904 – Lou Moore, American race car driver (d. 1956) *1905 – Linda Agostini, Australian murder victim (d. 1934) *1907 – Louis MacNeice, Irish poet and playwright (d. 1963) *1909 – Donald MacDonald, Canadian union leader and politician (d. 1986) *1913 – Jesse Owens, American sprinter (d. 1980) * 1913 – Eiji Toyoda, Japanese businessman (d. 2013) *1914 – Rais Amrohvi, Pakistani psychoanalyst, poet, and scholar (d. 1988) * 1914 – Desmond Llewelyn, Welsh-English actor (d. 1999) *1915 – Billy Daniels, American singer and actor (d. 1988) * 1915 – Frank McGee, American journalist (d. 1974) *1916 – Tony Bettenhausen, American race car driver (d. 1961) * 1916 – Edward Binns, American actor (d. 1990) *1917 – Pierre Sévigny, Canadian colonel, academic, and politician (d. 2004) * 1917 – Han Suyin, Chinese-Swiss physician and author (d. 2012) *1920 – Irene Dailey, American actress and singer (d. 2008) *1921 – Stanisław Lem, Ukrainian-Polish philosopher and author (d. 2006) *1922 – Antonio Cafiero, Argentinian accountant and politician, Governor of Buenos Aires Province (d. 2014) * 1922 – Jackson Mac Low, American poet, playwright, and composer (d. 2004) * 1922 – Mark Rosenzweig, American psychologist and academic (d. 2009) *1925 – Stan Lopata, American baseball player (d. 2013) *1927 – Mathé Altéry, French soprano and actress * 1927 – Freddie Jones, English actor *1928 – Muriel Siebert, American businesswoman and philanthropist (d. 2013) * 1928 – Ernie Vandeweghe, Canadian-American basketball player and physician (d. 2014) *1929 – Harvey Schmidt, American composer and illustrator *1930 – Larry Austin, American composer and educator *1931 – Ian Holm, English actor and singer * 1931 – Kristin Hunter, American author and educator (d. 2008) * 1931 – George Jones, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (d. 2013) * 1931 – Bill McKinney, American actor and singer (d. 2011) *1932 – Atli Dam, Faroese politician, 5th Prime Minister of the Faroe Islands (d. 2005) * 1932 – Kim Hamilton, American actress (d. 2013) *1933 – Tatiana Doronina, Russian actress *1934 – Glenn Davis, American hurdler, sprinter, and football player (d. 2009) * 1934 – Jaegwon Kim, South Korean-American philosopher and academic *1935 – Richard Hunt, American sculptor *1937 – George Chuvalo, Canadian boxer * 1937 – Wes Hall, Barbadian cricketer and politician *1938 – Dick Hess, American politician (d. 2013) * 1938 – Claude Ruel, Canadian ice hockey player and coach * 1938 – Tatiana Troyanos, American soprano and actress (d. 1993) *1939 – Phillip Ramey, American pianist and composer * 1939 – Henry Waxman, American lawyer and politician *1940 – Linda Gray, American actress, director, and producer * 1940 – Skip Hinnant, American actor * 1940 – Mickey Lolich, American baseball player * 1940 – Patrick Mower, English actor * 1940 – Stephen J. Solarz, American academic and politician (d. 2010) *1941 – Heino Kurvet, Estonian canoe racer *1942 – Michel Drucker, French journalist * 1942 – Tomás Marco, Spanish composer * 1942 – François Tavenas, Canadian engineer and academic (d. 2004) *1943 – Maria Muldaur, American singer (Jerry Garcia Band and Even Dozen Jug Band) * 1943 – Michael Ondaatje, Sri Lankan-Canadian author and poet *1944 – Fred Fay, American activist (d. 2011) * 1944 – Leonard Peltier, American activist * 1944 – Vladimir Spivakov, Russian violinist and conductor * 1944 – Barry White, American singer-songwriter and producer (d. 2003) * 1944 – Colin Young, Barbadian-English singer (The Foundations) *1945 – Maria Aitken, Irish-English actress, director, and producer * 1945 – David Garrick, English singer (d. 2013) * 1945 – Milo Manara, Italian author and illustrator * 1945 – John Mauceri, American conductor and producer *1946 – Tony Bellamy, Mexican-American singer-songwriter and guitarist (Redbone) (d. 2009) *1947 – Bjørn Floberg, Norwegian actor * 1947 – David Grant, English engineer and academic * 1947 – Gerald Howarth, English soldier, pilot, and politician, Minister for International Security Strategy *1948 – Luis Lima, Argentinian tenor * 1948 – Steve Turre, American trombonist and educator * 1948 – Max Walker, Australian cricketer, sportscaster, and architect *1949 – Charles Burlingame, American soldier and pilot (d. 2001) * 1949 – Irina Rodnina, Russian figure skater *1950 – Marguerite Blais, Canadian journalist and politician * 1950 – Gustav Brunner, Austrian engineer * 1950 – Bruce Mahler, American actor and screenwriter * 1950 – Mike Murphy, Canadian ice hockey player and coach * 1950 – Cynthia Myers, American model and actress (d. 2011) *1951 – Bertie Ahern, Irish politician, 11th Taoiseach of Ireland * 1951 – Norm Dubé, Canadian ice hockey player * 1951 – Ray Gravell, Welsh rugby player and actor (d. 2007) * 1951 – Joe Pantoliano, American actor and producer * 1951 – Gerald Stano, American serial killer (d. 1998) * 1951 – Ali-Ollie Woodson, American singer-songwriter, keyboard player, and actor (The Temptations) (d. 2010) *1952 – Gerry Beckley, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (America) * 1952 – Neil Peart, Canadian drummer, songwriter, and producer (Rush) *1953 – Fiona Mactaggart, Scottish educator and politician *1954 – Adrian Adonis, American wrestler (d. 1988) * 1954 – Scott Hamilton, American saxophonist * 1954 – Peeter Volkonski, Estonian singer-songwriter and actor (Propeller) *1955 – Peter Scolari, American actor and director * 1955 – Brian Smith, English footballer (d. 2013) *1956 – Barry Andrews, English singer and keyboard player (XTC, Shriekback, and The League of Gentlemen) * 1956 – Sam Brownback, American lawyer and politician, 46th Governor of Kansas * 1956 – Leslie Cheung, Hong Kong singer-songwriter and actor (d. 2003) * 1956 – David Goodhart, English journalist and author * 1956 – Brian Robertson, Scottish singer-songwriter and guitarist (Thin Lizzy, Motörhead, and Wild Horses) * 1956 – Ricky Rudd, American race car driver * 1956 – Walter Woon, Singaporean lawyer and politician, 7th Attorney-General of Singapore *1957 – Rachel Ward, English-Australian actress, director, and screenwriter * 1957 – Hans Zimmer, German composer and producer *1958 – Wilfred Benítez, American boxer * 1958 – Gregg Edelman, American actor *1959 – Scott Brown, American colonel and politician * 1959 – Sigmar Gabriel, German politician, 17th Vice-Chancellor of Germany *1960 – Evan Jenkins, American politician * 1960 – Stefanos Korkolis, Greek pianist and composer *1961 – Kadim Al Sahir, Iraqi singer-songwriter * 1961 – Mylène Farmer, Canadian-French singer-songwriter, producer, and actress *1962 – Dino Merlin, Bosnian singer-songwriter and producer * 1962 – Amy Yasbeck, American actress *1963 – Paul Bellini, Canadian actor and screenwriter *1964 – Simon Bowthorpe, English businessman * 1964 – Greg Gutfeld, American journalist and author * 1964 – Dieter Hecking, German footballer and manager *1965 – Einstein Kristiansen, Norwegian animator and producer * 1965 – Vernon Maxwell, American basketball player *1966 – Darren E. Burrows, American actor and director * 1966 – Ben Folds, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer (Ben Folds Five, The Bens, Fear of Pop, and 8in8) * 1966 – Vezio Sacratini, Canadian ice hockey player *1967 – Louis C.K., Mexican-American comedian, actor, producer, and screenwriter * 1967 – Pat Listach, American baseball player, coach, and manager *1968 – Larry LaLonde, American guitarist and songwriter (Primus, Possessed, and Blind Illusion) * 1968 – Nicholas Russell, 6th Earl Russell, English politician (d. 2014) * 1968 – Richard Snell, South African cricketer * 1968 – Paul F. Tompkins, American comedian, actor, producer, and screenwriter *1969 – Max Boot, Russian-American historian and author * 1969 – Ángel Cabrera, Argentinian golfer * 1969 – James Frey, American author * 1969 – Shigeki Maruyama, Japanese golfer *1970 – Josh Hopkins, American actor * 1970 – Nathan Larson, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (Shudder To Think, Hot One, and A Camp) *1971 – Ahn Jae-wook, South Korean actor and singer *1972 – Gideon Emery, English-American actor, producer, and screenwriter * 1972 – Sidney Souza, Brazilian footballer *1973 – Said Ali al-Shihri, Saudi Arabian terrorist (d. 2013) * 1973 – Darren Campbell, English sprinter * 1973 – Ki-Jana Carter, American football player * 1973 – Martin Lapointe, Canadian ice hockey player and coach * 1973 – Paul Walker, American actor and producer (d. 2013) *1974 – Caroline Aigle, French soldier and pilot (d. 2007) * 1974 – Jennifer Nettles, American singer-songwriter (Sugarland) * 1974 – Guy Smith, English race car driver * 1974 – Nuno Valente, Portuguese footballer *1975 – Luis Castillo, Dominican baseball player *1976 – Bizzy Bone, American rapper (Bone Thugs-n-Harmony and Bone Brothers) * 1976 – 2 Chainz, American rapper (Playaz Circle) * 1976 – Lauren Stamile, American actress * 1976 – Maciej Żurawski, Polish footballer *1977 – Nathan Bracken, Australian cricketer * 1977 – Grant Denyer, Australian race car driver and journalist * 1977 – Jeff Irwin, American singer-songwriter and producer * 1977 – James McCartney, English singer-songwriter * 1977 – Idan Raichel, Israeli singer-songwriter, pianist, and producer * 1977 – David Thompson, English footballer *1978 – Elisabetta Canalis, Italian model and actress * 1978 – Benjamin McKenzie, American actor * 1978 – Ruben Studdard, German-American singer and actor *1980 – Roda Antar, Sierra Leonean-Lebanese footballer * 1980 – Sean Burroughs, American baseball player * 1980 – Fernando César de Souza, Brazilian footballer * 1980 – Gus G, Greek singer-songwriter and guitarist (Firewind, Dream Evil, and Mystic Prophecy) * 1980 – Yao Ming, Chinese basketball player * 1980 – Kevin Sinfield, English rugby player * 1980 – Josef Vašíček, Czech ice hockey player (d. 2011) *1981 – Marty Adams, Canadian actor * 1981 – Alan Arruda, Brazilian footballer * 1981 – Jennifer Hudson, American singer and actress * 1981 – Staciana Stitts, American swimmer * 1981 – Hosea Chanchez, American actor *1982 – Nana Ozaki, Japanese model * 1982 – Zoran Planinić, Croatian basketball player *1983 – Tom Geißler, German footballer * 1983 – Rami Haikal, Jordanian guitarist (Bilocate) * 1983 – Sebastian Hofmann, German footballer * 1983 – Daniel Muir, American football player * 1983 – Sergio Parisse, Argentinian-Italian rugby player * 1983 – Clayton Richard, American baseball player * 1983 – Carly Smithson, Irish singer-songwriter and actress (We Are the Fallen) *1984 – Nashat Akram, Iraqi footballer * 1984 – Chelsea Carey, Canadian curler * 1984 – Petra Marklund, Swedish singer-songwriter *1985 – Jonatan Cerrada, Belgian singer *1986 – Kamila Chudzik, Polish heptathlete * 1986 – Joanne Jackson, English swimmer * 1986 – Yang Mi, Chinese actress and singer * 1986 – Yuto Nagatomo, Japanese footballer * 1986 – Dimitrios Regas, Greek sprinter * 1986 – Emmy Rossum, American singer-songwriter and actress *1987 – Yaroslava Shvedova, Kazakhstani tennis player *1988 – Amanda Jenssen, Swedish singer-songwriter and guitarist *1989 – Freddie Freeman, American baseball player * 1989 – Andrew Luck, American football player *1991 – Scott Wootton, English footballer *1992 – Sviatlana Pirazhenka, Belarusian tennis player *1994 – Elina Svitolina, Ukrainian tennis player *1996 – Colin Ford, American actor Deaths * 640 – Sak K'uk', Mayan queen *1185 – Andronikos I Komnenos, Byzantine emperor (b. 1118) *1213 – Peter II of Aragon (b. 1174) *1362 – Pope Innocent VI (b. 1295) *1369 – Blanche of Lancaster (b. 1345) *1500 – Albert III, Duke of Saxony (b. 1443) *1612 – Vasili IV of Russia (b. 1552) *1642 – Henri Coiffier de Ruzé, Marquis of Cinq-Mars, French conspirator (b. 1620) *1660 – Jacob Cats, Dutch poet, jurist, and politician (b. 1577) *1665 – Jean Bolland, Belgian priest and hagiographer (b. 1596) *1672 – Tanneguy Le Fèvre, French scholar (b. 1615) *1683 – Afonso VI of Portugal (b. 1643) *1691 – John George III, Elector of Saxony (b. 1647) *1695 – Jacob Abendana, Spanish-English rabbi and scholar (b. 1630) *1712 – Jan van der Heyden, Dutch painter and illustrator (b. 1637) *1764 – Jean-Philippe Rameau, French composer and theorist (b. 1683) *1779 – Richard Grenville-Temple, 2nd Earl Temple, English politician, Lord Lieutenant of Buckinghamshire (b. 1711) *1810 – Sir Francis Baring, 1st Baronet, English banker and politician (b. 1740) *1814 – Robert Ross, Irish general (b. 1766) *1819 – Gebhard Leberecht von Blücher, Prussian general (b. 1742) *1836 – Christian Dietrich Grabbe, German playwright (b. 1801) *1859 – Charles I, Holy Polish Emperor (b. 1780) *1869 – Peter Mark Roget, English physician, theologian, and lexicographer (b. 1779) *1870 – Fitz Hugh Ludlow, American journalist, explorer, and author (b. 1836) *1874 – François Guizot, French historian and politician, 22nd Prime Minister of France (b. 1787) *1903 – Duncan Gillies, Scottish-Australia politician, 14th Premier of Victoria (b. 1834) *1907 – Ilia Chavchavadze, Georgian poet, journalist, and lawyer (b. 1837) *1912 – Pierre-Hector Coullié, French cardinal (b. 1829) *1918 – George Reid, Australian politician, 4th Prime Minister of Australia (b. 1845) *1919 – Leonid Andreyev, Russian author and playwright (b. 1871) *1923 – Jules Violle, French physicist and academic (b. 1841) *1927 – Sarah Frances Whiting, American physicist and astronomer (b. 1847) *1929 – Rainis, Latvian poet and playwright (b. 1865) *1938 – Prince Arthur of Connaught (b. 1883) *1944 – William Stickney, American golfer (b. 1879) *1945 – Hajime Sugiyama, Japanese general (b. 1880) *1953 – Hugo Schmeisser, German engineer (b. 1884) * 1953 – Lewis Stone, American actor (b. 1879) *1956 – Hans Carossa, German author and poet (b. 1878) * 1956 – Noëlle, Countess of Rothes (b. 1878) * 1956 – Sándor Festetics, Hungarian politician, Minister of War of Hungary (b. 1882) *1960 – Dino Borgioli, Italian tenor (b. 1891) *1961 – Carl Hermann, German physicist and academic (b. 1898) *1962 – Spot Poles, American baseball player and soldier (b. 1887) *1962 – Rangeya Raghav, Indian author and playwright (b. 1923) *1967 – Vladimir Bartol, Italian-Slovene author and playwright (b. 1903) *1968 – Tommy Armour, Scottish-American golfer and journalist (b. 1894) *1971 – Walter Egan, American golfer (b. 1881) *1972 – William Boyd, American actor and producer (b. 1895) *1977 – Steve Biko, South African activist (b. 1946) * 1977 – Les Haylen, Australian journalist and politician (b. 1898) * 1977 – Robert Lowell, American poet and academic (b. 1917) *1978 – Frank Ferguson, American actor (b. 1899) * 1978 – William Hudson, New Zealand-Australian engineer (b. 1896) *1981 – Eugenio Montale, Italian poet and author, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1896) *1982 – Federico Moreno Torroba, Spanish composer (b. 1891) *1986 – Jacques Henri Lartigue, French painter and photographer (b. 1894) *1987 – John Qualen, Canadian-American actor and singer (b. 1899) *1990 – Athene Seyler, English actress (b. 1889) *1991 – Bruce Matthews, Canadian general and businessman (b. 1909) *1992 – Anthony Perkins, American actor, singer, and director (b. 1932) * 1992 – Ed Peck, American actor (b. 1917) *1993 – Raymond Burr, Canadian-American actor and director (b. 1917) *1994 – Tom Ewell, American actor and singer (b. 1909) * 1994 – Boris Yegorov, Russian physician and astronaut (b. 1937) *1995 – Jeremy Brett, English actor (b. 1933) * 1995 – Katherine Locke, American actress and singer (b. 1910) * 1995 – Yasutomo Nagai, Japanese motorcycle racer (b. 1965) *1996 – Ernesto Geisel, Brazilian general and politician, 29th President of Brazil (b. 1907) *1997 – Idel Jakobson, Latvian NKVD officer (b. 1904) *1999 – Bill Quackenbush, Canadian-American ice hockey player and coach (b. 1922) *2000 – Konrad Kujau, German illustrator (b. 1938) * 2000 – Stanley Turrentine, American saxophonist, composer, and bandleader (b. 1934) *2001 – Victor Wong, American actor (b. 1927) *2003 – Johnny Cash, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and actor (The Tennessee Three and The Highwaymen) (b. 1932) *2004 – Kenny Buttrey, American drummer (Barefoot Jerry and Area Code 615) (b. 1945) *2007 – Bobby Byrd, American singer-songwriter (The Famous Flames) (b. 1934) *2008 – Bob Quinn, Australian footballer and coach (b. 1915) * 2008 – David Foster Wallace, American author and educator (b. 1962) *2009 – Norman Borlaug, American agronomist and humanitarian, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1914) * 2009 – Jack Kramer, American tennis player and sportscaster (b. 1921) * 2009 – Willy Ronis, French photographer (b. 1910) *2010 – Claude Chabrol, French actor, director, producer, and screenwriter (b. 1930) * 2010 – Giulio Zignoli, Italian footballer (b. 1946) *2011 – Alexander Galimov, Russian ice hockey player (b. 1985) *2012 – Whobegotyou, Australian race horse (b. 2005) * 2012 – Radoslav Brzobohatý, Czech actor (b. 1932) * 2012 – Arkadii Dragomoshchenko, Russian poet and author (b. 1946) * 2012 – Jon Finlayson, Australian actor and screenwriter (b. 1938) * 2012 – Derek Jameson, English journalist (b. 1929) * 2012 – Tom Sims, American skateboarder and snowboarder, founded Sims Snowboards (b. 1950) * 2012 – Sid Watkins, English surgeon and academic (b. 1928) *2013 – Abu Mansoor Al-Amriki, American-Somali terrorist (b. 1984) * 2013 – Ray Dolby, American engineer and businessman, founded Dolby Laboratories (b. 1933) * 2013 – Warren Giese, American football player, coach, and politician (b. 1924) * 2013 – Erich Loest, German author and screenwriter (b. 1926) * 2013 – Rod Masterson, American actor (b. 1945) * 2013 – Candace Pert, American neuroscientist and pharmacologist (b. 1946) * 2013 – Joan Regan, English singer and actress (b. 1928) * 2013 – Otto Sander, German actor (b. 1941) *2014 – John Bardon, English actor (b. 1939) * 2014 – Atef Ebeid, Egyptian academic and politician, 47th Prime Minister of Egypt (b. 1932) * 2014 – Theodore J. Flicker, actor, director, and screenwriter (b. 1930) * 2014 – John Gustafson, English singer-songwriter and bass player (Roxy Music, Ian Gillan Band, The Big Three, Quatermass, and Episode Six) (b. 1942) * 2014 – Ian Paisley, Irish minister and politician, 2nd First Minister of Northern Ireland (b. 1926) * 2014 – Joe Sample, American pianist and composer (The Crusaders) (b. 1939) * 2014 – Hugh Royer, Jr., American professional golfer (b. 1936) Holidays and observances * Christian feast day: ** Ailbe of Emly ** Guy of Anderlecht ** Holy Name of Mary ** John Henry Hobart (Episcopal Church (USA)) ** Laisrén mac Nad Froích ** Sacerdos of Lyon ** September 12 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) * Commemoration of the mass hanging of the Saint Patrick's Battalion (Mexico) * Day of Conception (Russia) * Defenders Day (Maryland) * Earliest date on which Programmers' Day can fall, while September 13 is the latest; celebrated on the 256th day of the year (Russia and programmers around the world) * National Day (Cape Verde) * National Day of Encouragement (United States) * United Nations Day for South-South Cooperation (International) External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada Category:Days of the year Category:September